


A Tiefling Thing

by CatrinaSL



Series: Boulder, Parchment, Shears [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Very Tall Mountain, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candles, Friendship, Gen, Mighty Nein Family - Freeform, Mountaineering, Mountains, Non-Binary Mollymauk, Nonbinary Character, One Shoe, Tall Tales, Three Things, Tiefling Triumphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Molly and Jester tell Nott a tale of their triumphs. If Fjord thinks they've doctored the story a bit, well... that's just a tiefling thing, isn't it?





	A Tiefling Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiefling to Tiefling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386171) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> ificould-begintodance on tumblr prompted One shoe, Candles, A very tall mountain.
> 
> Also written for the new campaign fic challenge issued by the CR Discord server Greyskull Keep.
> 
> This fic takes place in the same modern/college au as [Tiefling to Tiefling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386171), but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this fic (it wouldn't hurt, though)!

Beau was on her way out when Molly walked in. They made faces of mutual distaste in one another's general direction, then Molly raised their eyebrows, asking a wordless question.

Beau sighed and cocked her head in the direction of the living room, and Molly tipped their nonexistent hat to her. She rolled her eyes and left, holding the door open for Nott and Fjord, who were weighed down by grocery bags.

"Shoe me," Molly demanded as they entered the living room.

Jester gasped and dove for her bag. "Really?" she squeaked. "What happened?"

"You'll never believe it," Molly began.

"I'll just bet she won't," Fjord put in as he set groceries on the counter.

Molly stuck their tongue out at Fjord and caught the shoe Jester threw at them, stowing their prize in a pocket.

"What's with that shoe, anyway?" Nott asked, as she shoved boxes of macaroni and cheese into the corner cabinet.

"It's a tiefling thing," Jester replied automatically, then frowned. "Wait, do you really not know about the shoe? I thought everybody knew."

"She doesn't know," Molly echoed. "Well, it all started when—"

"Don't ask Molly," Fjord interrupted. "They'll just make up a different story every time."

"No, Fjord, this one is true!" Jester insisted. "I was  _ there _ ."

"Mmhm," Fjord hummed, sounding unconvinced.

"Okay, so our social group, right? Tiefling to Tiefling? We decided to join another group to conquer a mountain!" Jester began dramatically, addressing Nott and ignoring Fjord.

"So we got up earlier than god and toted our tails and enough water to drown us both to the bottom of this mountain," Molly continued.

"Was it... a tall mountain?" Nott asked timidly.

Molly smirked. "A very tall mountain," they affirmed.

"Nott, it was the tallest mountain I have  _ ever seen in my life _ ," Jester told her, and the goblin's eyes widened.

"We waited around a bit for the others to show up, but of course—" Molly began.

"—We were the only ones there when it was time to start," Jester finished. "We didn't want to wait for anybody else because they all suck anyway, so we went on without them."

"We climbed," Molly told Nott, their voice rising as though it was ascending the mountain along with them. "And climbed. And climbed!"

"And then, when the sun began to rise, we sat down to take a break to watch the beautiful colors!" Jester said dreamily.

"As we were sitting there, on a rock, enjoying the aesthetic, some asshole walks by and tells us to get a move on!"

"It was one of the jerks from the other club who was supposed to meet us at the bottom of the mountain," Jester explained. " _ I _ think he was just mad that we didn't wait for him."

"Anyway," Molly continued, "we cordially invited him to join us, but he rudely declined and insinuated several unsavory things about our persons—"

"—Like we weren't dedicated enough to get to the top of the mountain, stuff like that," Jester put in.

"I believe his exact words were, 'all tieflings are lazy,'" Molly recalled.

Nott gasped. "I hope you made him eat those words," she said.

Molly smirked again. "Well... let's just say that justice was served."

"Did you ever get to the top of the mountain?" Nott asked.

"Of course," Molly told her.

"Did the jerk?"

Jester grinned. "Nope."

"So now," Molly continued, "whenever Jester or I have a victory, we celebrate with the shoe."

"Was it... did you get it from...?" Nott wondered.

Molly shook their head. "That part of the story is private," they said.

"It's a tiefling thing," Jester said matter-of-factly.

Nott marveled, and Fjord sighed.

"Jester," he called. "I got those candles you asked for."

Jester gasped and held out her hand to Molly, who grudgingly returned the shoe. Then she bounced up and rushed into the kitchen to claim her candles.

"Try not to burn the place down," Fjord requested.

"We will do our best," Jester promised. Then she turned and grinned at Molly. "Let's go!"

"What are they doing in there?" Nott asked Fjord as the other two disappeared into Jester's room.

"Y'know, I find it's best not to ask," Fjord replied. "It's probably a tiefling thing."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172557556798/a-tiefling-thing)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
